I Wish I Have Never Taught You
by Donkzninda
Summary: Sebastian saw something shocking and decided to not talk to Ciel for sometime.  SebaCiel pairing. May contain Shoujo-ish scenes and a lot of OOCs. Rated Mature for hints and  maybe actual scenes. Reviews are greatly appreciated


I'm baack~ *shot. That's quite a short break, yeah? xD I miss all of ya~ *shot again

Ok so this story, is a sequel to my earlier story:_ Kuroshitsuji SebaCiel FanFic: Teach Me Sebastian!_

This one is not as smutty as my 1st one (Sorry to disappoint you smut lovers D:). More serious thingies~

Well, enjoy~

**I Wish I Have Never Taught You**

_...Sebastian took a look at what both of them are doing. And he suddenly drops all the tea he made._

"_!" Both of them gasped._

_..._

_-Flashback-_

"Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth has come to visit you."

"Ah, her? Where is she now?"

"She's currently in the guest room."

"I see."

Ciel went to the guest room to see Elizabeth, while Sebastian follows him. There, Elizabeth was looking at some clothes she bought. Cute, pink clothes could be seen all over the table. Ciel has a bad feeling about this.

"Cieeeeeeel! Look at these! I bought them for you~ Isn't it very cute?" Elizabeth said while heading over to Ciel.

"_I knew it..." _Ciel said in his heart.

"...But these clothes are for girls... How could i wear these...?"

"It's okay Ciel! I think you look really cute even in a girl's clothes~ Sebastian, can you put this on to Ciel?" Elizabeth said, grinning.

"Certainly, milady." Sebastian said and bows.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" Elizabeth said.

"W...Wait! Who said i want to wear this?" Ciel said, with a little pink cheek.

"Aww Ciel~ You look really cute when you blush~" Elizabeth said.

Sebastian chuckles, "Now Bocchan, you wouldn't want Lady Elizabeth to have to wait any longer do you?" Sebastian said.

"...Tch, fine. But just for this time!" Ciel said a little loudly.

"Now, Bocchan. Shall we go to your room?" Sebastian said.

Ciel nods with a little blush in his face.

Ciel and Sebastian went to Ciel's room. Sebastian starts to take Ciel's clothes off. Then Sebastian saw an unusual sight, Ciel turns really red. He never blush when Sebastian's taking off his clothes before. Sebastian can't stop looking at his master's face. He keeps looking, and looking. Ciel who saw Sebastian looking at him blush more.

"W...What are you looking at...?" Ciel said bluntly.

Sebastian grins, "My...My... I wonder why The Earl of Phantomhive turns really red just because his butler is dressing him up?"

"Wha-? W...Who's blushing?" Ciel said while his face turns redder, and redder.

"I believe i never said that you're blushing, Bocchan." Sebastian said with a sly smile.

"S...Shut your mouth!" Ciel said.

Sebastian smiles, "As you wish, my lord."

"..." Ciel stays silent.

Sebastian continues to undress Ciel. But Ciel doesn't get any better, it even got worse. Now he can't even look at Sebastian's face.

"Hmm... Bocchan, am i... Perhaps, too rough last night?"

"W...WHAT?"

Sebastian chuckles again, "Never mind, Bocchan. Don't mind me."

Ciel shrugs, feeling defeated. Now after Sebastian is done undressing Ciel, he's putting on the clothes Elizabeth gave him to Ciel.

After he's done, he stands up to see how his master looks. But his reaction was unexpected, he actually blushes a little, no, a LOT. He even could feel that his pants are getting tighter on the front part.

"B...Bocchan..." Sebastian said with a low voice, while he keeps staring at his bocchan.

"W...What...?"

"You look... wonderful..." Sebastian said with a half-open mouth.

" S...Stop saying weird things!" Ciel said, blushing. But actually IS happy.

"_I have to calm myself down. Actually, why am i even reacting like this?" Sebastian said in his mind._

"Okay Bocchan, let's head back to the guest room."

"...Alright..."

The two of them headed back to the guest room. Exactly when they both came in, Elizabeth turns her head to Ciel and head towards him.

"KYAAAAAH! Ciel you're so cuute!" Elizabeth said while pinching Ciel's cheek softly.

"S... Stop that, Elizabeth...!" Ciel said.

Instead of stopping, Elizabeth does it even more. Ciel really can't do anything about it... While Elizabeth is "treating" Ciel, she thinks about something.

"Ah Ciel, i have never seen your room before. Can i see it?" Elizabeth said.

"You can. But let me dress like before first."

"Aww, Ciel... you're so mean..." Elizabeth said with a sad face

"Well it's your choice, Elizabeth." Ciel said.

" Okay, okay... You can dress up like before. And call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said, while sobbing.

"Okay then it's decided."

First, Ciel changes into his original clothes, then he take Lizzy to his room. With his butler following them of course.

"Bocchan, please excuse me. I'm going to make some tea." Sebastian said.

"Okay, Sebastian. Don't take too long." Ciel said.

Sebastian bows, "Yes, my lord."

When Sebastian was on his way to the kitchen, he saw Finny, Meirin, and Bard. Then suddenly Finny and Meirin run towards Sebastian. Bard stays on his place.

"_I think i know what will happen next..." _Bard thinks, worriedly.

"Sebastian-saaaaaan!" Finny shouts while running towards Sebastian.

"Hm? What is it Finny? Aren't you supposed to take care of the garden right now?"

"I'll do that later. More importantly..." Finny said.

"What were you and Bocchan doing in Bocchan's room a couple of days ago, Sebastian-san?" Meirin asks, curiously.

"_Bingo..." _Bard whispered to himself.

"A couple of days ago? In Bocchan's room? I do many things in his room, like dressing him up, waking him up, and other things." Sebastian said, emotionless.

"Not that Sebastian-san. A couple of days ago i heard you and Bocchan moaning so loud in Bocchan's room. We was concerned about you so we headed there but Pluto suddenly set the forest on fire with no reason! Right, Meirin-san?" Finny said.

"Yeah! That's why we want to know what you were doing Sebastian-san." Meirin nods.

"_...So all the noise back then, it was them...?" _Sebastian thinks

"Oh. Well... As you all know, Lady Elizabeth keeps giving The Young Master gowns, right? I think it's not polite to not wear it at least once. So i decided to ask Bocchan to wear one of it that day."

"And then?" Finny said curiously.

"At first he doesn't want to wear one... As expected. But after i beg and seduce him a little, he finally gave in."

"Se-se-se...Seduce Bocchan...?" Meirin said, blushing.

"With sweets and some free time." Sebastian said.

"O...Oh..." Meirin said.

"_Thank god... Bocchan isn't really my rival in love..."_ Meirin said to herself.

"Is something wrong, Meirin?" Sebastian asked.

"N...No! No! I-I'm fine!" Meirin said with her face getting redder.

"Are you sure?"

"Y...YES!"

"Okay then. Don't be afraid to say something if you're not feeling well."

"U...Understood!"

"So, so then what happens next, Sebastian-san?" Finny asked excitedly.

"Oh, of course. In order to look nice in a gown, you need to wear a corset, right? So i put one on to Bocchan. He screams really loud when i did that. Maybe because it has been a long time since he wear that."

"Oooh... I see..." Meirin said.

"But then, why are you screaming too, Sebastian-san?"

"He struggles so much. He even punched and kicked me. It hurts quite a lot so i moaned out loud too back then."

"_...Nice reasoning."_ Bard said to himself.

"Wow, is it really all that bad to wear a corset?" Finny asked.

"Yeah, it's quite hard to breathe when you wear one." Meirin said.

"Yes... Oh, i have to make some tea for Bocchan and Lady Elizabeth. You three get back to your work." Sebastian said.

"Y...YES SIR!" Finny and Meirin said.

"Tch, what a pain..." Bard said.

As usual, all three of them doesn't do their job. But messing around in the garden.. Sebastian who is too busy to care about them continues to walk to the kitchen. Halfway there, he thought of something...

"_Was Bocchan and i really all that loud back then... I wonder why... I have never been all that loud before... And that feeling... It's quite strange i must say..."_ Sebastian said in his heart.

"Well nevertheless, i have to hurry. Talking to them takes quite sometime..." Sebastian said to himself.

Sebastian hurriedly walk to the kitchen and he finally arrived there. He quickly prepares all the things he need to make the usual Earl Grey tea for his Bocchan and Lady Elizabeth. There, he thought about something again...

"_Now that i think about it... Every time i see Bocchan these days, i don't feel like i usually do. It's like... I want to protect him even more...? Why though?" _Sebastian thinks.

He thought about it really hard that even the super-efficient butler Sebastian spilled some tea and dirty the kitchen. He gasped a little then quickly clean the mess up and head back to his Bocchan's room quickly. He knocks the door before coming in.

"Bocchan, i bring some tea for you and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said.

He waited for quite sometime but there was no answer. No answer at all. Actually he thinks his Bocchan cannot hear him because it's quite noisy inside.

"_I wonder what's all the ruckus about?" _Sebastian thinks.

He knocked again but the same thing happens. So he decided to go in slowly.

"Bocchan? " Sebastian said quietly.

"Oh, Sebastian..." Ciel said

"Ow, Ciel! That hurts!" Elizabeth cried.

Sebastian took a look at what both of them are doing. And he suddenly drops all the tea he made.

"!" Both of them gasped.

-End of flashback-

Sebastian shivers.

"...He's really... doing it..." Sebastian said in his heart with a mixed emotion.

...

He saw Ciel on top of Elizabeth on his bed.


End file.
